Tale of Yagota Shiyurame
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, SUCH AS FIGHTING, AND SEX. THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 1:

I have created forums for all of my stories, so if you want to get something off of your mind, please fill free to search for me via the authors. I have named the forums by the category, so if you're looking for a forum for a Simpsons story, it'll be in "The Simpsons."

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT 2:

In every story forum, there will be an "Art" sub-form, where you can find art about that story. I am working to find someone with a deviantART to help me out.

Fill free to check out the forums, or message me if you'd like.

PROLOGUE:

There is a world that is filled with hatred.

This world is unlike any other.

No one is friends with anyone.

Just loneliness.

In this world, a man has a goal.

This man is Yagota (ya go ta) Shiyurame (she you rom A)

This man, Yagota, is pure evil. Only thing he sees is darkness.

Darkness that can never become light.

Part 1: Forming The Klan:

Chapter 1:

Family Training

A man wakes from his sleep. He opens his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness.

This man is blind, but his sight doesn't get in the way of him being a highly skilled ninja. No one knows how he fight, because he won't reveal his secrets. In all of his fights, he has never touched an opponent, nor has an opponent touched him. There was no physical contact of any kind. No weapon contact of any kind.

In every single fight that Yagota fought, his opponents fell to the ground with no physical or weapon contact.

Yagota lives in a tall wooden house in the woods. The house has two floors. Yagota stays on the first floor, while his children live on the second.

"Children, come get your breakfast," calls Yagota.

All 5 kids come to the upstairs kitchen, but came in single lined fashion. They all sat down at the rectangular table, and Yagota places the plates in front of them.

After each have received their meal, they said, "Thank you father for this meal that which you placed in front of us. We will always remain loyal to you. For any ounce of disloyalty should be met with cruel retribution."

Yagota smiled evilishly, "And indeed it shall."

The children continued, "We, the 5 children of the Sage of the 5 Senses, will do your bidding. We are here to serve you, Father Yagota."

Yagota stood to his feet, and said, "Good, you children understand this pledge, correct?"

All bow their heads, and say, "Yes Father."

"Any ounce of betrayal, sass, or disrespect will be penalized with death. Am I making myself to you?"

All bow once again, and say, "Yes Father."

"Good, now eat your breakfast. A long day of training awaits you." Yagota walks back into the basement, and sits in a rocking chair. All lights were off, it was pitch black in the basement.

The basement was Yagota's real home. Dark, quiet, and depressing, but Yagota saw it as his home. He only went upstairs to feed and train with his children.

Yagota had 5 children, 2 daughters, and 3 sons. His daughter, Shina, was 9. The other daughter was named Kia, and she was 11.

His three sons were Titechi, (tie tee chi) Ron, and Rikko (ri ko)

Rikko was the oldest, he was 13. Ron was the youngest at 8 years old. Titechi was 10, and all 5 kids were exceptionally skilled in the three styles of Jutsu. However, they don't use Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu. This family only uses Genjutsu, but they still train with the other two styles as a backup plan.

Yagota waited an hour, then put on his training gear. His gear was nothing but sweats, a shirt, and a black blindfold that covered his eyes. He went back upstairs for his children's training.

"Are you all finished with Breakfast?"

"Yes Father, we are prepared for training."

"Excellent. You all know where you should go."

The kids followed him outside into the woods, and stood in a large open area.

Yagota's children circled around him, and he said, "Now, you all have mastered Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Well, at last from eyes."

"Father," asked Shina. "Why must we learn Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, if we only use Genjutsu?"

"Shina, that is an excellent question. We cannot just rely on our Genjutsu. We must have other tricks up our sleeve, and that's why I'm teaching you these skills."

Titechi stood up, and said, "He is right, Shina. If our opponent figures out a way to counter our Sense Mastery Jutsu, then we must have knowledge on the many other Jutsus out there."

Yagota says, "Correct, son, you must know many other moves. In a battle, an opponent can easily counter our Sense Jutsu, but they just need to know how. If, and when they figure it out, you will use all of your Chackra on something useless that can never work on that opponent."

YAGOTA then steps out of the children's circle, and says, "Titechi, Shina, you two will fight eachother."

Both children gasped, and said, "Did we dishonor you, Father?"

"No, I am just giving an example. Shina, you are only allowed to use the Sense Mastery Jutsu, and Titechi, you can use everything you know."

"Oh, I see," said Titechi. "He wants us to demonstrate what could happen on the battlefield if someone knows how to counter the one move you may know."

"Yes, you are correct Titechi."

The two walk into the middle of the family circle, and Yagota says, "You may begin. Shina, lock in your Jutsu."

Both kids took their fighting stances, and Shina said, "Deception Art: Sense Sage Jutsu."

Nothing was happening, and for a few seconds, Titechi stood still. Titechi said, "I broke free," and charged towards his sister. He wielded a knife, then Yagota jumped in between them.

"That's enough, you both did well." said Yagota. "You can go sit with the rest of the family."

The two kids did as he asked, and sat back in the circle. Then, he heard someone drop in the middle of the circle, and it wasn't one of the kids.

"Now I know the secrets of your Jutsu, Yagota," said the newcomer.

Yagota couldn't see him, but the newcomer was a tall, blonde haired teenager, wearing a Orange and Black outfit. The teen had dark red eyes, and he wore a Leaf Village headband.

"Who are you, child?" said an angry Yagota.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and just wanted to find out your Jutsu. I analyzed your Jutsu, and I'll kill you."

Yagota stood like a statue, and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-Tail's jinchuuriki." Yagota then smiled, "Why do you wish to kill me?"

No matter Yagota's feelings, whether happy, sad, depressed, his voice always remained the same. An emotionless, depressed voice that has no way of telling someone his current emotion. A deep and angry, but in a way gentle voice.

"You're the so called blind ninja of death. There have been rumors of your victors in the past, but none of them are true." Yagota takes in every word that Naruto said, "You're proclaimed as the ninja of death just to make you feel good, but in reality, your opponents fall down just to make you feel good."

Yagota chuckles, and says, "None of that is true. My victories are real."

Naruto's voice got quieter, as he said, "No they're not. You put yourself on a pedistol, and think you're better than everyone else, but you're not Yagota. I'm tired of you watching you try to teach these kids a type of Genjutsu that doesn't exist."

Yagota scratched his chin, and said, "Oh, but it does. I know that you or someone would try and master my Jutsu. That's why my children and I developed a code, and I even created scrolls for them to help them with their training."

"How can you create scrolls when you can't even see!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I'd rather not reveal my powers to you. You came here to fight me, so let's do it."

Naruto grunted, and said, "Fine. Why would I want to learn something that obviously doesn't exist."

Naruto yelled, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Yagota smiled, "Let's get started."

(Author to Readers)

I hope you all like the start of the story.

Please review, and like the Natarick Lao Facebook page.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: Forming The Klan:

Chapter 2:

Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki vs. The Sense Genjutsu Sage

Naruto yells, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"That's not gonna stop me, Naruto of the Nine-Tails."

Naruto's clones dashed after him, but Yagota said, "Deception Art: Sight Genjutsu."

Naruto's clones stop as if they were about to crash into a wall, then Yagota laughed.

"Why'd you stop? You stopped like you were about to crash into something."

Naruto looked very confused, "There was a wall. I was gonna crash into it."

Yagota laughed harder, and ased "Where did the wall go?"

"This is your Genjutsu, isn't it?" Naruto shouted.

"You said that I was fake. My skills were all attempts to make me feel good about myself. You think that I'm a pittiful blind fool, but that is no where near what I am."

Naruto's dark eyes stared at Yagota. Naruto's eyes traveling up and down his body, as if he was looking at an unreal sight.

"You can't be serious," said a shocked Naruto in a quiet voice.

"I'm dead serious, Naruto. You can see that my fighting style exists, and as I said before, that was just a taste of what's to come later."

Naruto grunted, "A little taste huh? I wonder what the full extent of your powers are then."

"Trust me child, you don't want to know."

Naruto pulled a Shiruken from his holster, and said, "Now that I know you're not a fake, then I won't hesitate on killing you."

Yagota crossed his arms, and said, "S... you're gonna kill me?"

"Yep, and I have no problem with killing a blind person." Naruto threw the Shiruken as hard as he could, but Yagota blocked it with his arm.

"That lousy shiruken can't hurt me. What else ya got."

Naruto lunged at Yagota with a kick, but stopped before he could even hit.

"You disappeared?" asked a confused Naruto.

Yagota sighed, and chuckled a bit. "You obviously don't get it." A long pause occured, as Naruto stared at Yagota with amazement.

Naruto thought, "He's real. He's the real deal. He's not a fake." Naruto's eyes stared at Yagota's emotionless face, as his thoughts continued, "He may be blind, but he manages to stay alive during all his fights. Then again, his opponents dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds, but how?"

Yagota flashed a smile, as if he knew Naruto's confussion.

Naruto continued thinking, "I don't how he does it, but he's controling everything I see. How? How? How does he do this?"

Yagota sighed, turned his back to Naruto, and said, "You're not worth my time, foolish fool."

Naruto shouted, "Don't you dare turn your back to me! We're not finished yet!"

Naruto charged towards him again, ready to attack. He saw a wall appear before him, but he decided to continue with the attack. He crashed into the wall, and feel backwards."

Yagota turned back around, and said with a smile, "Aww, I didn't do anything to you. What happened?"

Naruto stands up, brushing the dirt off of himself.

"You know good and well what happened, Yagota. How does that Genjutsu work."

"The secrets of my jutsu cannot be revealed to you, Naruto. They can't be revealed at all."

Naruto rubbed his head, and thought, "How do I beat him? How do I get past his Genjutsu? How do I know what's real and what's not?"

Yagota yelled, "Come on you Hokage wana be, you should have my jutsu figured out by now."

Naruto flew towards him again, and the wall appeared as it did before. He struck through the wall, and landed a brutal kick to Yagota, which sent him flying.

Naruto landed on his feet, and Yagota stood up quickly.

"I may not know how you do your jutsu," says Naruto. "But I know a way past it."

Yagota crossed his arms, and said, "It took you a while, but you finally did it. However, I know many more tricks. This is just the tip of the iceburg, kid."

Naruto looked at him, and said, "More tricks? Either way, I'll find a way throught it."

"Well... Now it's my turn to attack."

Yagota said, "Deception Art: All Sense Genjutsu. Shadow Clone Attack."

At least 6 clones of Yagota were spawned, and all 6 flew towards Naruto. One clone dealt a powerful punch to Naruto's gut, and the other 5 went behind to finish the attack. The second clone kicked him in the back of the head, sending him up into the air, and the other three kicked Naruto again, sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

Yagota's clones disappeared, and Naruto is struggling to stand. He is rubbing his head, and he stands up with a grimising look on his face.

"You're good," says Naruto. "You let your shadow clones do all the work, when you sit back and watch."

Yagota smiled, "There were no shadow clones."

Naruto yelled, "I saw them, and I felt them. How were they not real?"

"It's another secret behind my jutsu. I told you that you can't beat my jutsu."

Naruto's voice gets quiet, as he says, "There's only one way to beat your jutsu. I just hope it works."

"What are you planning to do now, Naruto?"

"Kuruma, please help me."

(Author to Readers)

The fight hasn't been going in Naruto's favor, so he asks Kuruma to help him. What will Yagota do?

Please review, and like the Natarick Lao facebook page.


	3. Chapter 3

OPEN POLL:

On my profile page, there is a poll open regarding this story. This story is going to have a Romance part, and I was wondering, who should Yagota love. Here is the poll question and answers.

Q: What Type of Sexually Should Yagota Be?

A: Remain Straight (Heterosexual)

B: Somehow Enter A Romantic Relationship With Dark Naruto (Homosexual.)

I ask that you do not leave idiotic angry reviews about the romance, because a decision has not yet been made. The poll will be open until November 22, 2013, so do not review your answer, unless you are a guest, but otherwhise vote on my profile page. If you don't like the outcome, then you can leave a negative review, but do not review until the poll is closed. However, if you did not vote, and you don't like the outcome, then I ask that you do not leave a negative review. If you don't vote, don't complain.

Part 1: Forming The Klan

Chapter 3:

Yagota vs. The Nine-Tails: The Five Deadly Taps Jutsu

Naruto fell to his knees, and then slammed his fists on the ground. He was being covered in Red Chackra, and he started making an angry hissing sound. He also began to grow tails as well.

"FATHER!" Rikko ran over to Yagota. "The kid's a Jinchuriki. He's going into the Nine-Tail's Cloak state."

Yagota's face took a serious look, and he replied, "Thank you, my son. I'll deal with him."

The number of tails grew to three, and Naruto was still holding the transformation.

"The beast hasn't taken over yet Father! You still have a chance."

"Rikko, even if the beast took over, I'll still have a chance."

Naruto swung one of the beast's tails at Yagota, but he dodged it. He swung the tail again, and Yagota dodges again. The tail slammed the ground, and caused a loud boom.

Yagota was able to dodge several other attacks from the Three-Tailed Naruto, so Naruto began to get very frustrated.

Naruto grew the fourth tail, and then that's when he completely transformed into the Four-Tailed Fox. He started slowly moving towards Yagota, and then Yagota charged towards the beast.

Yagota was giving the beast chances to attack, and he was dodging them left and right.

"Naruto," Yagota yelled. "I don't know if you can hear me, but the same tail attacks won't work."

The beast started growling, and Yagota backflipped a few feet away.

"C'mon kid, give me a challenge."

The beast shot a little energy blast towards him, but he once again dodged the attack. In frustration, the beast rapidly shot blasts at Yagota, and he was still dodging them.

The beast wasn't paying attention to Yagota's movements. It kept blasting in the direction where Yagota was. It didn't know that Yagota moved from the blast zone.

When the smoke cleared from the blasts, the beast realized it. Yagota came from behind, and sliced a tail off of the beast, and Naruto came back. He was still in the Chackra state, but he had three tails left.

Yagota stepped into a Taijutsu stance, and said, "Naruto Uzumaki! This is the deciding moment of the battle."

Naruto growled, "Clever, you cut off one of my tails. Who would've ever thought of that?" Naruto laughed, and slammed his fist against the ground. "So you wana end the battle, huh? Well, if you say so."

Naruto charged at Yagota, and Yagota readied himself to attack. Yagota felt Naruto getting closer, and said, "Sense Art: 5 Taps of Death." He then quickly tapped Naruto's ears, eyes, nose, moth, and even his hands.

Yagota backed away quickly, and Naruto stood still. He wasn't moving an inch, and Yagota decided to end their battle.

Yagota brought all his Chackra to his right hand, and it formed a Golden light. He charged towards Naruto, and slammed his hand into the half-beast's chest.

"It's over Naruto! Feel my Chackra Death Palm!" His hand was weakening Naruto, but Naruto wasn't trying to stop him. "I know you can't feel pain. Well, at least not now."

Naruto's tails were decreasing, and when they were gone, he fell to the ground.

"It's over Naruto. I've won this battle."

Yagota stared down at an unconscious Naruto, and said, "Rikko, let's bring Naruto back to the house."

Rikko looked confused, so Yagota said, "That's an order, boy! Help me carry him back to the house." They both grabbed Naruto's limbs, and carried his unconscious body to the house. They laid him in a spare room on the second floor of the house.

"Rikko, go get some Energy Pills from my cabinet. If I want him alive, I can't allow his energy to drop," Yagota said, as he checked Naruto's heart.

"But father, why would you want him alive?"

"If he dies, then the Nine-Tailed Fox will be released from his body."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I don't know for sure, but I don't want to take any chances. Bring me the pills."

Yagota unzipped Naruto's jacket, and placed his hand on the teenager's chest. He felt a pulse, and sat in a wooden chair that was next to the bed.

Titechi walks into the room, and looks at Naruto.

"Father," Titechi said. "What are you planning to do when he's awake?"

Rikko walks in, and hands Yagota the pills.

"We'll see," says Yagota, as he dripped the liquid pills down Naruto's throat. "He might be a little feisty, but I can calm him down." It was quiet for a moment, then Yagota continued, "When I was fighting, it made me think of something."

Rikko and Titechi looked at eachother, wondering what he could be talking about.

"I sent you back to the house for a reason. I saw you guys as unreliable ninja, like my father did me. When he's gone, we'll train some more."

The two kids looked at their father, and smiled. They both walk out of the room, and Yagota sits back down.

Yagota lifts the blindfold, and took a good look at Naruto, with the little sight he had. He saw him, with his Blonde hair, Leaf headband, and Orange and Black outfit. He saw him. He brought the blindfold back over his eyes, and waited. A few minutes turned to an hour, then an hour turned to four hours, and Naruto still slept.

Kia walks in, and asks, "When's dinner, father?"

"Kia, please. I cannot leave him unattended. If he wakes up and sees where he is, then who knows what he'll try."

"Oh, I see. I'm real hungry though."

"Ask Rikko to make you something. I must watch Naruto." She leaves the room, and Yagota waits on for the boy to wake.

Two more hours pass, and it's night time. Yagota is still sitting at the side of the bed, and he hears Naruto yawn.

Yagota walks over to the bed, slightly lifts the blindfold, and saw Naruto moving. He drops the blindfold, and said, "You're finally awake, Naruto."

Naruto sat up, and said in a tough tone, "You didn't have the guts to kill me, huh."

Yagota nudged him, and made him fall back. "You act so tough, even when you're real weak."

Naruto stared up at Yagota, and said, "You could've killed me, but why didn't you? It's not because of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I know you can easily beat it."

"Honestly Naruto, you said all those hurtful things about me. You tried to destroy my self-confidence, but you couldn't. I kept you alive so I can know how you really felt."

Naruto's tone changed, and he began to talk quietly. "I knew all along that you had skill. I just wanted to know if I could beat you or not."

Yagota put his hand on Naruto's head, and said, "Really? I know you don't have a fever, but I just wanted to check."

"Thanks for letting me live, and taking care of me when you knocked me out." Naruto giggled, "But, how did you do it?"

Yagota sat back down, and replied, "How did I do what?"

"How did you knock me out. The only thing I remember is running at you, and you hit me a Taijutsu combo."

Yagota laughed, "I don't know if you counted, but I hit you 5 times. I tapped your eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and I grabbed your hand."

Naruto looked confused, so Yagota continued, "I'm a Sense Master, I'm able to control my opponent's senses."

"So wait, that's your Genjutsu then. You were controlling my eyes, but how?"

"I'm not only able to control your eyes, Naruto. I can control all of your senses. The sense of sight, taste, touch, hear, and smell. I disabled your senses, so you weren't able to tell where you were. It was like you were dead."

"Your Taijutsu combo disabled my senses? You're really skilled."

Yagota stood up, and stretched. "Naruto, after our fight, what do you really think of me."

"I take back everything I said. You're a really skilled ninja, and you proved it by beating me."

Yagota smiled, and said, "Naruto, you fought well, and I know you definitely had more to offer, but you held back. I know you had way more power than what you were using."

Naruto stood up, and said, "I've gotta go home, Yagota." He begins walking out of the house, and Yagota was following him. At the door, Naruto turned around, and asked, "We'll meet again?"

Yagota said nothing, instead, he shut the door with no reply. He locked the door, and went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

(Author to Readers)

This is the third chapter, and I know that people are probably wondering, "What is this about?" The main point has not been revealed, but it will be revealed in the 4th or 5th chapter.

The Romance poll will be on my profile page until November 22, 2013, so vote now for who should Yagota fall in love with. Do not review your answer unless you're a guest.

Please vote, review, and like the Natarick Lao facebook page.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1: Forming The Klan

Chapter 4:

The End Of Loneliness

A week has passed since Yagota defeated Naruto, and now he is ready to continue the training with his kids. They go out by the Kanzoku River, a new area that Rikko had found during their rest period.

The Kanzoku (kon zo koo) River was a large, clean, blue river, and trees once scattered around the area, but the kids worked together and cut them down. It wasn't one of Yagota's orders, they just did it so that they could have a more roomy training area.

Once they arrive to the Kanzoku River, all of the kids stood behind Yagota, who was facing the river. He had his blindfold slightly lifted, and was surveying the area.

"We're ready for you now, Father," said Rikko.

Yagota turned around, and said, "Very well, let's begin."

The kids faced him as he spoke. "We all need to work on our teamwork battling. When Naruto attacked, I saw you as a liability. I don't want to see you guys like that again."

Yagota directed his voice in Rikko's direction, and continued, "I'm going to attack you, and you will have to fend me off. Rikko, if I'm not fighting, you're the leader. Come up with a plan to fend me off, I'll wait."

Rikko huddled up with the group, but not a second passes, and Yagota said, "Alright, here I come." He flies towards his children, and blasts Rikko in the side of the head with a brutal kick.

Rikko flew back, and landed flat on his face.

"Don't worry, I got him," yelled Kia, as she dashed towards her father.

She pulled four Shiruken from her holster, and yelled, "FLYING DANCING SHIRUKEN!" The kunai flew at Yagota, but it was a mire distraction. He blocked all four knives with his arm, and Kia disappears in thin air. POOF!

Yagota was flustered, "Shadow Clone?" He turned around, and saw that she was flying towards him, ready to strike.

"Dancing FISTS," she yells as she slams her fist into Yagota's chest, then delivered several fists to the head. Although she was a girl, Yagota knew not to underestimate her.

She went to deliver her overhead smash to the top of Yagota's head, but he knew what was happening. She lands the final blow to his head, then POOF!

"What!" said a shocked Kia. "A substitution Jutsu."

Yagota was standing in the water, waiting for his daughter to attack him. She charged into the water, and Yagota yelled, "WATER WHIRL POOL!"

The water was quickly spinning around, but Yagota wasn't being sucked under. Kia, however, was being swallowed by the Kanzoku River.

She thought it was a Genjutsu, but she couldn't release it. She was drowning, and couldn't save herself.

"DEADLY FISTS ART: INTERNAL DESTRUCTION!" It was her brother, Rikko. He dashed onto the water, and slammed his Father in the abdomen with rapid fists. This attack lasted at least 4 seconds, and when the final blow was landed, Yagota fell into the water.

The whirl pool stopped, and Titeechi jumped into the water, and pulled his sister out. He laid her on the grass, and Shina and Ron worked on her injuries.

Titeechi ran to join his brother in battle, and Yagota stands up. He looks at his children, and said, "Impressive."

He slightly lifted the blindfold, and continued, "Kia was the starter, Rikko was the finisher. When Kia was drowning, Rikko jumped into save her. When I fell, the whirl pool stopped, and Titeechi jumped into save Kia. Now Ron and Shina are healing her, and you two are backing them up."

Rikko smiled, and asked, "Nice right?"

"Yes, you all have shown great teamwork. I'm proud of you all." Although Yagota was proud of his children, no emotion, not even a slight smile was shown on his face.

"Kia held you off as I came up with a plan. When the plan was figured out, I waited for the perfect opportunity to charge in. The rest was pure instinct."

Yagota put his hand on Rikko's head, and said, "Brilliant son, great job all of you."

"Yeah, great job," says Naruto, who appeared to have been watching the whole time.

"Naruto," says Rikko, as he turns around, and takes his fighting stance.

Yagota clasps his hand on Rikko's shoulder, and says, "No Rikko, what are you doing, Naruto."

Naruto walked over to Yagota, and says, "I just wanted to talk to you about something. Ya wana go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and we can talk there? I'll pay."

"Talk," says Yagota in a questioning voice. "What about?"

Naruto sighed, "I wana know more about you, and I'm sure you wana know more about me."

Yagota thought it over, and said, "As long as you're paying, I'll go."

Naruto smiled, and said, "Let's go."

Yagota put his hand on Rikko's head, and said, "I'll be back, but until then, you're in charge. Hold the fork down, my son."

He began walking behind Naruto, and as he was walking, he heard Rikko say, "Just because Father has left, that doesn't mean that our training is over."

As they were walking, Naruto tries to start a conversation with Yagota.

"So, do you like Ramen?"

Yagota waited to respond, "It's alright."

Naruto giggled, "I love Ramen, I've tried every single Ramen that exists. I even have a bunch of those microwave Ramen dinners."

Yagota stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to Ichiraku, and Naruto didn't try to continue on the conversation. Eventually, they arrive to the shop, and Naruto gets a both by the window. It wasn't his usual spot, but he wanted a bit of privacy to talk to Yagota.

The chef walked over to the table, and said, "Hey Naruto! What would you like today?"

"I want the Meso Ramen with Barbaque Pork, oh, and put some of the Menma leaf in it."

"Okay, and what about you, blindfold guy?"

Yagota turned towards the chef, and says, "I'll have the same thing that he's having."

"Alright, coming right up," says the chef as he walks back to the kitchen.

"Now," says Yagota. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and said, "I wana be your friend, Yagota. That's why I really treated you to some Ramen." Yagota froze, and Naruto kept on, "I wana know more about you, and I know you wana know more about me."

Yagota grunted, "Fine. After all, you did treat me to Ramen."

Naruto smiled, and said, "Good, I'm Naruto, and I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm gonna be Hokage some day."

"You, a Hokage, you couldn't even beat me. I should set my mind to become Hokage."

"Hey," Naruto yelled, as he pounded his fist on the table. "I was holding back a lot of power!" Naruto paused, "Wait? You said that you should become Hokage. Are you from the Hidden Leaf too?"

"Yes, I may live on the outskirts of the village, but the Leaf was where I was born."

"Oh cool! When is your birthday?"

"I was born on October 10th, 26 years ago."

"Woh! That's the date of my birthday. Well, I was born 16 years ago," Naruto said with chuckle.

The chef walked over with 2 bowls of Ramen, and placed one in front of both of them. He said with a smile, "Enjoy," and went back into the kitchen.

Naruto slurped was Ramen, and said, "So tell me, where's your family? I know it's not just you and your kids. You have to have a few brothers or sisters."

Yagota clenched silverware set that was placed by his side when he sat down, and said, "No, it's just me and my kids."

"Oh, what happened to your parents?"

Yagota wasn't quick to respond, "That is none of your concern, Naruto."

Naruto's voice got winier, "But I just wanted to know about your family."

Yagota growled, and said, "I was the youngest of 4 siblings. I had 2 brothers, and one sister. Both of my parents were alive, and everyone in my family were ninjas. Even the woman fought."

Naruto signaled the chef for more, and Yagota starts to eat. He continued, "Because of my visual impairment, in a battle, I was considered a liability by my father. None of my family accepted me as a ninja, they all saw me as a burden."

The chef put another cup of Ramen in front of Naruto, and Naruto said, "So, you did have brothers and sisters. What happened to them? I only see you and your kids."

"You're asking way too much, Naruto. As my family is concerned, I'm dead." Naruto froze, and a noddle hung out of his open mouth. Yagota continued, "And they better leave me dead. If not, then they'll all be dead, and I'll be living once more."

Naruto pulled the noddle in his mouth with his tongue, and said, "What does that mean? What do you mean by you're dead, and they better leave you dead?"

Yagota ripped the napkin from the silverware, and pointed the knife at Naruto, and yelled, "Shut up! You're asking too many personal questions!"

Naruto gulped, and he asked, "Can I at least know about your kids? What nature styles are they?"

Yagota put the knife on the table, and said, "They're all Water Style users. Rikko is the only one who figured out his second Chakra nature. He has Water and Wind Style."

"Cool, I'm a Wind Style user too. Do they all know that Genjutsu?"

"Yes, they all are familiar with all three types of Jutsu. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu are all known by my kids. They also know Medical Ninjutsu."

"Do you know Medial Ninjutsu too?"

"No, but they picked it up very quickly."

"Wait, how did your kids learn it if you didn't know it? Who taught them? Who taught you?"

"I cannot tell you that. Once again you are asking way too much."

Naruto begun to get frustrated, but didn't show it. He asked, "Is your kids mother a ninja too?"

"She ?, but she died. Her name was Guren, a nice, kind, caring woman."

"Guren," Naruto said. "She's the Crystal Style user, right?"

"Yes, but before she died, she gave us each something to remember her by." Yagota pulled out a Red camellia flower from his pocket, and handed it to Naruto.

"This is a Red Camellia, but it's crystal."

"Yes, my kids and I each have one of these as her parting gift. She was very special to me."

Naruto hands the flower back, and Yagota puts it back in his pocket.

"How did you guys meet?"

Yagota paused for a second, and said, "We met in those woods where my house is. I was training on my own, and she challenged me to a battle. I defeated her, and like you and I are doing now, we formed a bond. That bond of friendship gradually changed to a bond of love."

Naruto smiled, "Love huh?"

"Yes, love it was. We then built a house out in those very woods, and raised a family of 6 children. Then, she said she was going on a mission, and not sure if she'd be back." Yagota wiped his eyes, and said, "Unfortunately, she did not return."

Naruto knew what had happened, but he didn't want to explain it to him. It was a story for a different time.

"That's sad," said Naruto. "So, that means you're kids should have Crystal Style too."

Yagota stood up, and said, "I don't o for sure, but I have to go. My kids are waiting for me."

Naruto looked at the half-full bowl, and said, "But you didn't finish your Ramen."

Yagota turned his head, and said harshly, "I don't want that trash. You're just gonna ask me more questions if I sit down." He yanked the bowl off the table, and slurped the rest of it down within 10 seconds. He threw the bowl at Naruto, and yelled, "Quit digging your rake in a pile of leaves that are already raked into a pile. In other words, stop digging into my past."

Yagota walked out of the shop, still holding the knife in his hand. The chef paid no mind to Yagota, but walked over to Naruto, and asked, "You okay?"

Naruto wasn't angry at all with Yagota. He just stood up, and walked out of the shop with his head down.

Although it was a rocky start, Naruto never gave up on making Yagota his friend. He went day after day after day, trying to get Yagota to be his friend. Each day that he went, Yagota opened up a bit more to him.

One year has passed since the day at Ichiraku, and Naruto and Yagota are getting along well. You could even say that they are best friends.

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Yagota was in the yard with Rikko.

"Son, you are a great warrior. I am very proud of you, my boy."

"Thanks Father," says a 14-year old Rikko, as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "That training session was a great way to start my day."

"You've learned everything that I could teach you. You mastered Water Style, Crystal Style, Deadly Fist Art Style, and all that in 14-years of life. I'm impressed."

"All I need to master is Wind Style."

"Hey Yagota," says Naruto as he darts over to the two.

"Hey Naruto," says Yagota. "How's it going?"

"It's going great! Whatcha guys doin?"

Rikko wipes his head again, and says, "I was just training with my father. I passed my fighting styles test with flying colors."

"Hey wait," says Naruto. "He told me that you're a Wind Style user, Rikko. I can teach you a few things if ya want."

Rikko lifted his blindfold to get a glimpse of his father's face, and said, "Sure! Let's get started."

Another year has passed, and it is a Wednesday morning. Yagota and Naruto's friendship has progressed even further, however, Yagota still hasn't answered questions about his past.

Naruto, Yagota, and Rikko are standing in the yard.

"Okay Rikko," says Naruto. "Time for your Wind Style test."

Rikko is standing across from Naruto, with his arms crossed, and says, "I'm ready."

"Alright," says Naruto, as he rushed towards Rikko.

"Let's go," says Rikko, as he charged towards Naruto. They both clashed, and began a Taijutsu battle.

PUNCH! PUNCH! KICK! KICK! Fists and feet were flying in the air as the two battled it out.

After Naruto missed with a quick right kick, Rikko says, "It's over," and lands a brutal kick to the jaw. They both land, and Rikko backflipped a few feet away.

"Now, let's end this. RASENGAN!"

Naruto gets on his feet, and Rikko charges.

"Naruto-Sensei, I pass." SLAM! Goes Rikko's Rasengan into Naruto's gut. POOF! Goes Naruto.

"Nice," says Naruto, as he jumps from a tree. "You still need to work on your RasenShiruken a bit more, but-was

"Actually Naruto-Sensei, I have it figured out," says Rikko. He pulls a Kunai from his pocket, and tosses it towards a tree, and yells, "RASENSHURIKEN TRANSFORMATION!"

SLASH! The tree was sliced in two.

"Perfect," says a man who is walking on the water.

Naruto turned his head towards the river, and saw a man and three others walking towards them.

The man in front, the leader, wore a dark blue robe with a white collar, and black boots. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim mustache. He, and the other newcomers, had a dark brown skin tone, like Iruka-Sensei. He wasn't very tall, he was at least 5 ft 6.

One of the men behind him wore a opened gray trench coat, and had a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He was 5 ft 8, had brown braided hair, and a slim mustache.

The second man behind the leader wore an all black hoody, black pants, and black boots. He was quite tall at 6 ft 7, and had long dark brown hair down to his shoulders. He also had a dark gray mask on, with three dark blue lines on the forehead.

The third person who stood behind the leader was a female, she was as tall as the leader, and wore the same uniform as he did.

"Who are you," barked Naruto.

The leader walked towards Yagota, and said, "I'm looking for Yagota, and I believe I've found him."

"Who are you," said Yagota. "It's odd, you're Chakra and energy presence fills quite familiar."

"It should, how could you not remember me? We use to train together. You are part of our klan, remember?"

"Klan? I've only been part of two klans, the other klan besides my own is the Nibochi klan."

"Yes, and I'm the leader. You know me, I taught you everything you know."

Yagota then knew who he was. For the first time, a smile appears on his face as he wraps his arms around the klan leader.

"Hanulok-Sensei, it's been a while."

(Author to Readers)

Well, now we know who Yagota's sensei is. However, there's still a lot that needs to be known. The questions that Naruto didn't get answers to will be answered later on.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Darin Lukasik. I do apologize for changing the FB name again, but I decided to drop the Natarick Lao page, and just go with my real FB name.


	5. Chapter 5

POLL RESULT:

Poll Question: "What is Yagota's sexually?"

A: Yagota enters a romantic relationship with Dark Naruto. 62%

B: Yagota dates women. 37%

The poll is now closed, but you can still see the result. If there is any mature parts, you'll be warned before. Fortunately, there are no mature parts in this chapter.

All of my followers and favoriters voted that Yagota should date woman, so for now, he's a heterosexual. There will be another poll after Chapter 6.

Part 2: Plans

Chapter 5:

The Nibochi Klan

Yagota wrapped his arms around the man in the blue robe, and said, "I've missed you, Hanulok-Sensei."

"It's been a while, Yagota," Hanulok said. "You've surely grown stronger, and that Rikko has one heck of a Rasengan."

Rikko looked up to Hanulok, and said, "Thank you, Mr. Hanulok."

Naruto looked at the group of newcomers, and held a blank face.

"So," says Naruto. "You're Hanulok Nibochi, Yagota's teacher."

Hanulok let Yagota go, and looked at Naruto. "Indeed I am. I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki, Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

Hanulok walked over to him, and held out his hand. Hanulok continued, "And you're the one who taught Rikko the Rasengan, am I right?"

Naruto shook his hand, and smiled, "Yep, I sure am. Who are those guys behind you?"

Hanulok pointed to the man in the gray cloak, and said, "That is my son Tsozulok Nibochi," then to the man in all black with the gray mask, "My other son Kamoae," and finally to the woman in the same outfit as him, "And that's my daughter Kahna."

Naruto looks all of them over, and says, "Nice lookin clan, sir Hanulok. How old are they?"

Tsozulok (so zoo lok) growled, "If you want to know about us, then you can ask us. We have mouths ya know." Tsozulok's angry brown eyed glance looked as if Naruto was repeatedly stabbed by a sharp edge of a sword.

"I'm sorry, Tsozulok," Naruto said faintly.

Tsozulok turned his back, and said, "Let's go, brother. I had enough of that Jinchuriki trash. He makes me sick." Tsozulok and Kamoae walked away, and Hanulok watched as their bodies disappear behind their passing of a large tree.

Hanulok looked at Naruto. "I apologize for my son Tsozulok's outburst. He is an angry man at times, but he's normally in a good mood. He is 30, two years older than Yagota."

Naruto asked, "What about Kamoae?"

"Kamoae is a man who doesn't talk much, he's 33."

"Kahna, since you're still here, I guess I should ask you," says Naruto, smiling.

Kahna said, "I appreciate your improvement upon your mistakes. I am 28, and I love to cook."

Yagota put his hand on his son's head, and said, "Let's go inside and catch up. Hanulok, do an old student a favor."

Hanulok nodded, "Make you that delicious Ocean Urb Tea you like, right?"

Yagota smiled, "You can read me like a book, Sensei."

They all went inside, and all sat at the long rectangular table in the dinning room.

In the two year time frame, Yagota managed to get his house remodeled. A third floor was added, and he got all new furniture.

"So Yagota," said Naruto. "Where did you meet Hanulok?"

"Uh Yagota," blurts Hanulok. "Kahna can make your favorite tea for you. She's quite an operator in the kitchen."

Yagota laughs, and says, "I don't mind, if a cat can make the tea good, then a cat can make it. As long as it gets made is all I care about."

Hanulok stood up, and said, "I can tell from the kitchen that this is one hell of a house. May I get a grand tour?"

"Sure," says Yagota. They go down to the basement, and Hanulok's eyes travel the walls.

"It's alright for us," says Yagota. "Tile flooring, one room in the basement, 3 rooms on the second floor, and I got a mini apartment put up on the third floor."

"Impressive," said Hanulok as he walked up the stairs. "So, you sleep in the basement, right?"

"Yes, the kids have the upstairs, and the third floor is vacant. Kia and Shina share a room, and Ron and Titeechi share a room. Rikko gets his own room, because he's the oldest."

"I see," Hanulok said. Hanulok follows Yagota up to the third floor. There was a door leading from the kitchen to the stairwell, which Hanulok closed. There was another door at the top of the stairwell, and as soon as they walked through, Hanulok shut it.

In the woods, Tsozulok and Kamoae's eyes browse the area.

Kamoae sniffs the air, and says, "What a magnificent sight, don't you agree, brother?"

"I suppose," Tsozulok replied as he kept walking.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I just need some time away from father. He is right about Naruto though."

"Tsozulok, you didn't have to treat Naruto like trash. He was just asking for our names."

"But still, he shd've asked us. Like I said, we have mouths." They came to a river, not Kanzoku, but a different river.

Tsozulok sat down on the river bank, and Kamoae sat beside him.

"Naruto," said Tsozulok. "The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. It amazes me how him and Yagota met."

"Right, Father's Hokunagi really comes in handy some times."

Tsozulok grznts, "Hmh, some times? It comes in handy all the time! You need to be more gracious of the powers of the water spirit!"

Kamoae looks down into the water, and says, "I'm thankful for Hokunagi's power, you know that Tsozulok. I'm thankful for Father linking all of us to the Hokunagi."

"Whatever," muttered Tsozulok. "Ya know, Father's getting older now, and he shouldn't be bossing us around like this. We're grown men, Kamoae, and we have to write our own stories, and travel our own paths."

"I see. What are you saying, brother."

"It's time for the klan to get a new leader. I'm ditching this mission that Father sent us on, and I'm challenging him to a Leadership Battle."

Kamoae looked at his younger brother, and said, "You must be sick in the head. Brother, have you considered that Father's water and spiritual powers are of a god's."

Tsozulok stayed quiet, and Kamoae concluded, "It'd be best if you play along, and stick to Father's mission. Just do as he says, and by any means necessary, eliminate the Jinchuriki."

Tsozulok brushed his hair back, and said, "You're right, brother. What was I thinking. We need Father's help to defeat the Nine-Tails if awakened."

"Exactly," exclaimed Kamoae.

Back at Yagota's house, Hanulok and Yagota go up to the small living room, on the third floor, and they sit on the black leather couch.

Hanulok says, "You have plenty of room, why did you get a third floor apartment put in?"

"It might come in handy, you never know who you might run in to."

Hanulok looks around, and saw that it was only him and Yagota.

"I see," says Hanulok. "You think that Nine-Tails boy wants to move in with you and your family?"

"Dunno, he's been talking about how lonely he was."

"I know what's going on between you two," says Hanulok. "Hokunagi shared every little detail with me, so don't try and hide it."

Back in the kitchen, Kahna turned the stove on to make the tea.

"So Naruto," says Kahna mysteriously. "How long have you been hanging out with Yagota?"

"About two years. It wasn't easy becoming his friend, but the good thing is he's open to meeting new people."

Tsozulok swings the door open, and him and Kamoae enter the kitchen.

"I see you're still here, Naruto," said an angry Tsozulok.

Naruto locked eyes with Tsozulok, and says, "You're still acting like a jerk, Jackass."

"I have my reasons for acting the way I act."

"Then tell me Tsozulok, why are you acting this way."

Tsozulok sucked air in through his teeth, and angrily said, "I know what you're after, Naruto. If you don't leave, then my brother and I will kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have no clue of what you're talkin about."

"The Blank Canvas Jutsu of Yagota's. Back off, Naruto!"

"What? I'm not after his special Genjutsu."

Tsozulok flings his coat off, and let it drop to the ground behind him.

"Naruto, you've left me with no choice. WATER STYLE: WATER WAVE JUTSU!"

Back upstairs, Yagota stands up, and says, "What am I hiding, Hanulok-Sensei?"

Hanulok let out an angry sigh, and said, "In these past two years, Naruto has offered you a special bond, am I right?"

"Sensei, the only thing he offered me was friendship. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hanulok stands up as well, and faces Yagota. There they stood, nose to nose, eye to eye.

"Yagota," Hanulok shouts. "You know that I have spiritual powers, and the Hokunagi inside you relays everything to it's master, me! I know what you feel for Naruto, so just be a man and admit it."

"Stop being metaphoric, Hanulok. Come out and say what you mean in clear English!"

Hanulok backed away, and softly said, "I know what happened 3 months ago. Naruto wanted to become more than a friend to you. He loves you, and that is the information that Hokunagi relayed to me."

Yagota turned his head away from Hanulok, as if he was ashamed. Hanulok continued, "Am I right, or am I wrong!"

Yagota turned back, and replied, "Yes, something did happen, but nothing major was made of it."

(JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THERE IS NO PHYSICAL YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER. IT IS JUST A CONVERSATION BETWEEN NARUTO AND YAGOTA. IF AND EVERY TIME AN ADULT SITUATION IS COMING, YOU WILL BE WARNED)

(FLASHBACK)

Yagota was out by the Kanzoku River with his son Titeechi. Titeechi puts his hands on the water, and lifted them.

"Father, I'm ready now."

"Very well, then attack me."

"Right," said Titeechi. "HOKUNAGI SPIRIT, ACTIVATE!"

"Do you feel different," asked Yagota.

"Yes, I feel like I'm being guided by someone."

"Nice, now attack me, and don't lift your blindfold."

Titeechi ran at Yagota, and yelled, "WATER STYLE: PRESSURIZED HOSE!"

Water, in the shape of a hose flew towards Yagota, and slammed into his chest. It proved to be pointless, as it didn't move Yagota.

"Futile," said Yagota as he kicked his son in the jaw. The force of Yagota's boot knocked Titeechi flat on his back.

Yagota helped him up, and said, "It was weak, but it was perfect. The technique was pulled off correctly."

"I can only do my best, Father."

Yagota hugged him, and said, "That's all I can ask of you."

"Hey Yagota," said Naruto, as he was walking on the water towards them.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"We really need to talk. Can Titeechi go to the house or somethin?"

Yagota gave his son a double tap on the shoulder, and Titeechi began walking back to the house.

Once Titeechi was fully out of sight, Naruto said, "I've been thinking about somethin a lot lately. I've always wanted a friend, and now I've got one."

"Yeah, same here," said Yagota.

"But that's not what I see you as." Naruto's voice got quieter as he spoke, "We've known each other of a long time, and we've both experienced the same pain. I was wondering if we could become closer than friends?"

Yagota hesitated to respond. "Do you mean like brothers?"

Naruto's voice got so silent that it was almost unhearable. "No, I've grown to appreciate you more than a friend, than a brother. I love you, Yagota."

"What!" Yagota shouted, "You said you had feelings for some girl named Sakura Haruno!"

"I did, but she barely noticed me. I tried getting with her too many times, but it was totally worthless, so I just gave up. I grew so tired of being lonely, that I just stopped talking to everyone from the Leaf, and focused on myself. I just wanted a friend, and if you don't want to move to an intimate relationship, then I understand."

"Why are you trying to hook up with me, Naruto?"

"Because we have so much in common. Like I said, we've experienced the same loneliness, and the same pain."

"Naruto," Yagota yelled. "Don't you dare think we've experienced the same pain or loneliness. We are nothing alike! You better leave my sight, before I kill you where you stand!"

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Hanulok smiled, and walked over to the door.

Hanulok opened the door, and said, "Well, I never said that Hokunagi was precise, at least not with me."

"We never brought it up again. The next time we met was a few weeks after that day. He acted like nothing happened, and I did the same."

"Naruto is a sweet young man, maybe Kahna can get with him."

Yagota chuckled, "I don't know about that. I know Kahna, and she might not be a nice girlfriend or wife. She'll probably kill him."

Hanulok laughed, "Yes, I guess you're correct."

Back downstairs, Tsozulok was going to attack, but Kamoae grabbed his arms.

"Stop Tsozulok, attacking the kid isn't necessary."

Kahna stirs the tea, and pays no mind to her brothers.

"Besides," Kamoae continued, "That's not what Father told us to do. The Jinchuriki is no threat."

Hanulok and Yagota open the door to the kitchen, and they sit down at the table.

"Father," said Kahna. "What were you guys yelling about upstairs? I could hear you all the way down here."

"It's a complicated story," says Yagota. "But I'll tell you everything."

(Author to Readers)

After reading this chapter, I know that a few questions may come to you guys' mind, but keep them to yourself. They'll all be answered as the story progresses.

Also, keep your angry reviews about the whole romance part, then post them after Chapter 6 if you want.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Darin Lukasik.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2: Plans

Chapter 6:

Secrets

Yagota tells the story about Naruto's confession, and the brothers stared at each other.

"Really Naruto," said Tsozulok. "I see now. I now see what's going on."

"What are you talkin about?" Naruto ased.

Tsozulok looked over to Yagota, and shouts, "That's none of your concern!"

Hanulok stood up, and said, "Naruto, go train with Rikko some more. Leave us."

Naruto hesitates to move for a while, but eventually takes Rikko outside.

There they (, the whole Nibochi klan in one kitchen. Tsozulok, Yagota, Kamoae, Hanulok, and Kahna.

"So," said Hanulok. "You see it too, don't you Tsozulok."

"Yes Father, I see it. Naruto is a fake."

"Huh," says Yagota.

Hanulok sat back down, and said, "He doesn't love you. He is trying to aquire that Genjutsu."

"How do you know that," said Yagota. "Hokunagi obviously didn't tell you that."

"It didn't, I just assumed it."

"Hanulok-Sensei, if you assume something, you make an ass out of yourself. You need proof."

"Him saying that he loved a girl before you, that should be enough proof. How could a man change, just because a single girl doesn't like him back. OPEN YOUR EYES YAGOTA!"

"My eyes are wide open, Sensei, and I see the real deal. If he likes me as a boyfriend, then so be it."

"You stupid fool," said Tsozulok. "How can you not see that he obviously doesn't love you. We may not have been here to see the whole bond grow, but Hokunagi was, and Hokunagi doesn't lie."

Kahna places a mug of blue tea in front of everyone, and takes a seat next to her father.

"Tsozulok, Father," says Kahna. "Leave him to his own decision. If he thinks Naruto really cares for him, then he won't break his bond with the boy."

Hanulok sips the tea, and says, "First, Kahna, this is great as usual. Second, I won't let my adopted son fall at the hands of that trash. Yagota's Genjutsu eyes belong to him and him only."

"But Father, you cannot assume that Naruto spent two years of his life making Yagota his friend, just to take his eyes." Hanulok looked at Kahna, who continued to speak. "You also forget, Father, that if Naruto intends on using Yagota's magical eyes, he would then be giving up his sight."

"Kahna you make a valid point, but does he know that? Does Naruto know that in order to use those eyes that he would loose his sight?" They all look at each other, and Yagota gulps his tea down.

"Another cup please."

Kahna poured more tea into the mug, and Hanulok says, "What are your plans, Yagota?"

"I have plenty of plans, but you know my goals."

"Have you developed the Jutsu?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to start, but I'm waiting for my kid's skills to improve. Rikko is ready to go."

"Wait," Tsozulok said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Tsozulok, my son, when Yagota left us, we set our lifetime goals. My goal is to conquer all 5 Shinobi villages."

Yagota said, "And my goal is to make everyone see what I see. They'll see through my eyes."

"I understand your plan, Father, but I'm having a hard time figuring yours out Yagota."

"I developed a jutsu that can take a person's sight. It is called the Sight Sealing Jutsu, and it can only be removed by the caster."

Tsozulok said, "Now I see, you're going to blind everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village, correct?"

"No, I'm going to blind everyone in the entire world."

"But," said Hanulok. "You cannot do that without your klan. You may have your children, but you need us, and your Genjutsu."

"I've got both of them, Sensei."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is Naruto cannot be trusted. If you intend to succeed with this mission, then he must be out of the picture. That's all I'm trying to say."

"But Hanulok, Naruto doesn't deserve to be isolated like that. He has been a good friend of the family for 2 years, and will forever be a friend to the family."

"Yagota, I do not trust him not only because of the jutsu, but his remaining loyalty to the Leaf Village. If he knows that you're planning on targeting the Leaf, then he'll most likely stop you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think of it this way. He always wanted to gain the respect and admiration of the Hidden Leaf, and he has a perfect opprotunity with us. He has already gained your acceptance, but he'll throw it away for the acceptance from the village."

"I'm not going to throw our friendship away based on an assumption. I need to know forsure."

Hanulok sighed, and said, "Well, there's only one way to be sure."

"And that way is," said Tsozulok.

"Yagota can pretend to be his lover, you know. It'll only be for a short while. Naruto will crack at the first kiss."

"I guess that'll do," said Kamoae. "What do you think of that Yagota?"

Yagota sipped his tea, and looked like he swallowed something bad.

"It's worth a shot. Sensei does have an excelent idea."

"Well then, take my advice and put the sweet talk on."

Yagota gulped down the rest of the tea, and says, "Alright, let's do this." He walks out the door, and joins the two in the back yard.

"Father, that was definitely uncalled for," said Tsozulok.

"No it wasn't, son. Yagota needs to know that we're looking out for him, and Naruto cannot be trusted. Once he finds out that Naruto's not to be trusted, then he'll forever trust us."

"Father," Tsozulok said. "Please tell me what's going on. If Naruto ends up turning on Yagota, isn't he capable of defending himself?"

"Yes, but we need to show that we're here to help me if we're needed. Before he left, we all swore that we'll be there for each other if we need one another. That is the way of the Nibochi klan. No beqrayal, no fighting, no distrust, only trust, love, and respect."

"Well, it explains why we left the Land of Rain," said Tsozulok. "I remember taking the Nibochi pledge, and I'll stick to it."

"I'm glad you said that, that is why you're a Nibochi klansman."

"I just feel bad for Yagota. He shouldn't be put in such an uncomfortable position like that."

"Listen Tsozulok! Listen all of you! If Yagota and I intend to achieve our goals, then we cannot aford major problems, such as a Hidden Leaf spy."

"Hidden Leaf spy," Tsozulok shouts. "And plans, what about us! Kamoae and I could have plans for our lifes!"

"As leader and elder of the klan, I make the rules, and the rule is that you follow me. I'm Hanulok Nibochi, Chief of the Nibochi klan."

"So that's the way it is," said Tsozulok, as he stood from his chair. "Then you leave me no choice."

"Tsozulok," Kamoae shouts. "Don't do this! Think about what you're doing!"

"I'm tired of following Father's path. I'm my own man, brother, and I'm walking my own path."

Hanulok stood up, and swallowed the rest of his tea, "You should listen to your brother, Tsozulok. I would hate to have to kill you."

"You speak as if you could. Father, I'm challenging you to a klan Leadership Battle."

"Son, before you rush into this, I want to clarify the rules for you."

"You have to clarify nothing. I know the battle rules. We battle to the death, or if someone submits."

"And you know that I'll never quit. Either you die, or I die."

"You'll die, Father. Let's take it outside. I suggest the Kanzoku River."

"So, that's you're final resting place. Fine, let's go."

The two hot headed members of the Nibochi klan headed to the Kanzoku River, and Kamoae was walking behind them.

Her brothers and Father were gone, so Kahna decided to spy on Naruto and Yagota. She went to the window, and saw that they were talking.

Yagota walked over to Naruto, and said, "What ya working on with Rikko?"

"Nothing serious, just watching him perfect RasenShiruken."

"Oh, how is he doing?"

"He's doing pretty good. Hey," said Naruto softly.

"What is it?"

"Why? Why did you tell them about our supposed to be secret?"

"Naruto, it's not a secret. The Nibochi klan has no secrets between each other, and Hanulok asked about it."

"How did he know about it? How did he know that I wanted to get with you?"

"It's the Hokunagi."

"Hokunagi? What's that?"

Yagota took in a deep breath, and says, "The Hokunagi is the Water spirit. It binds us all together. It makes several people into one person."

"Oh, I see. So, he was able to read your mind using the Water spirit, right?"

"You're correct, but it's more complex than that. That's another story for a different time. Naruto, I gotta ask, what made you want to become my friend?"

"Because, you are the only one who tried to get to know me. After defeating me, you choose to nurse me back to health besides killing me." There was a sudden pause, and Naruto says, "Now, I wana know something. Why didn't you kill me that day?"

"I didn't kill you, because," Yagota paused.

At the Kanzoku River, the males of the Nibochi Klan approach the river. Tsozulok stood with his right side to the river, and Hanulok's left side stood paralel to the river. They stood eye to eye, face to face.

"You're sure you want to do this," asks Hanulok.

"Father, I'll lead this klan, but during my reign, everyone will have to go on their own."

"Alright, so defend yourself, my son."

Back at the house, Naruto said, "Because what?"

"Because I loved you, Naruto."

Naruto looked confused, and he said, "Why the change of heart?"

"I thought about it, and you've always been there for me. Naruto, you're the one for me."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I want to be with you, Naruto. We used each other to get rid of our loneliness, and now, we can move from our bond of friendship to a bond of love."

Naruto's voice got softer as he said, "That sounds great. I'd really like that."

Rikko was paying no attention to Naruto's conversation with Yagota. He was kind of far away, still practicing the mini RasenShiruken.

"Naruto, it'll be great, just you and me."

"Yeah, I'll have someone to hold me at night. I have someone to share a bed with, and I'll have someone to make out with."

"Well," Yagota thinks. "Hanulok could be wrong about him. There's only one way to know for sure."

"Naruto," said Yagota quietely. "Kiss me."

Naruto came closer to Yagota, then looked over to see if Rikko was looking.

"Sure," Naruto said. He pulled Yagota's head towards his, and was about to press his lips against Yagota's.

"Stop," yelled Kahna as she came out the door. "Naruto, you and anyway else may not know this, but I also have a crush on Yagota."

Naruto backed away, and said, "You had to interrupt a perfect kiss with my new BF?"

"Yes, I had to. You're not the one ment for Yagota. Yagota should be with someone from the Nibochi klan."

"Fine, if you really want him, then I'll back off."

Kahna thought, "I see, Naruto must be faking it. If he really loved Yagota, then he would've put up a fight."

"So Naruto," said Kahna. "You really love Yagota, am I right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you would've put up more of a fight to keep him. You wouldn't just hand him over to me."

"Well, it's really his choice. Who do you want, Yagota? Kahna or me?"

Yagota looked at both of them, but thought of what Hanulok said, many years back.

(FLASHBACK)

Hanulok stands in front of Kahna, Yagota, Tsozulok, and Kamoae.

"You guys are now on your own," says Hanulok. "You can choose your own path, but remember, especally you Yagota, that the Nibochi klan will always stick together."

"Yes, Hanulok-Sensei."

"Our enemies must know the Nibochi Klan's strength. When we face an enemy, they need to know that we are powerful as one person, and deadly when united."

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Naruto," said Kahna. "I have a great idea. You're a Shinobi, and I'm a Kunoychi. I may be a female ninja, but I fight with much skill."

"What're you saying?"

"Yagota obviously wants someone who's highly skilled in battle."

"How about it," says Yagota. "Naruto, if you want me, then you'll defeat Kahna."

"I don't fight women," says Naruto, as he turned his back.

"You won't make the first move," says Kahna. "Then allow me, WATER STYLE: SUPER SHARK FANG!"

(Author to Readers)

It is getting good now. It appears that the Nibochi Klan is going to fight in two awesome battles. Hanulok will fight Tsozulok in a Leadership Battle, and whether he likes him or not, Naruto will fight Kahna in a battle for Yagota.

Next chapter, Chapter 7: Nibochi Klan Brawl

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Darin Lukasik.


End file.
